marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Madbomb (A!)
"Madbomb" is the twenty-third episode of Assemble!'s Season Six and the one hundred and fifty-fourth episode overall. Plot Nitro walked through the metal detectors and inside an office in the Stamford Wing of Capitol Hill. -What are you doing here?- Senator Devi Deol stood up from her chair. -I need a word.- He replied. -You’re comfortable with them hearing this?- The mutant asked, pointing at her bodyguards. -I have no secrets from my staff.- Hunter nodded, closing the door behind him. -We’ve been discussing your role in this. You've been very impressive on the front lines, proven over and over again your commitment to this cause.- -Thank you. I've made some sacrifices, yes.- -I know you have.- He nodded. -And I've wondered which was worse. Realizing your brother was infected and had to die because of it or realizing you have the same blood coursing through your veins?- -I don’t appreciate your implication.- The Senator replied defensively. -I’m not that alien filth.- -Not now. Maybe not ever. But that gene passes on and on.- He showed her a pure Terrigen Crystal. -And on. Maybe even skips a generation, maybe not. But everyone that carries it is part of the plague.- -How dare you? I want you out of my office.- She ordered. -Superior knows it’s not your fault. And you’ll play a role in this…- -No, wait!- -… No matter what happens.- -Stop. Wait.- He placed the crystal on the desk and smashed it with a paperweight. The Mist spread across the room, as the Senator started coughing. Then, she started laughing. -I’m okay.- Then, she looked down and then up at the mutant back again. -I’ve investigated your origins… Born in Scranton, Pennsylvania… You had your run-ins with aliens, haven’t you?- -H-How do you know?- The Senator laughed. -Does the Superior know this?- -I don’t know what you’re talking about.- -You’re not a mutant, Hunter. You’re an Inhuman.- She chuckled. -You thought it was me? Look at you. You’re disgusting, you son of a…- Suddenly, an explosion occurred at the office. -Details are scarce, but it appears that Senator Devi Deol’s office was ground zero in an explosion that looks deliberately set.- Chess Roberts told the camera, reporting from outside Capitol Hill. -Many are asking if Deol’s outspoken anti-Inhuman stance made her a target. Currently, there are no suspects, but the FBI…- -Is it possible? Could an Inhuman have done this?- Director Phil Coulson asked Quake. -No way.- The Inhuman replied. -They’ve all been accounted for by me.- -We can't account for the Inhumans that we don't know about or the sympathizers.- Leo Fitz commented. -Come on, you guys. This is just another setup.- Daisy suggested. -Deol’s furious about the relocations, and she wants people riled up against Inhumans.- -Would Deol go so far as to bomb her own office?- Jemma Simmons wondered. -Trust me, she's gonna show up on the news having just missed the blast, and she's gonna pin it all on S.H.I.E.L.D.- -Daisy…- Coulson pointed at the screen. -We're just getting confirmation from the FBI.- Roberts reported. -We have four confirmed casualties and one positive identification. We are sad to confirm that Senator Devi Deol, leader in the Humans First movement, is among the dead. The suspect is enhanced being Robert Hunter, a.k.a. Nitro, who was recently associated seen with Inhuman and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Daisy Johnson. Reporting live for WHiH World News, we'll send it back to you…- -Wait, what?- Daisy asked, as the four agents ran to the containment device they had devised. -He's gone…- Fitz commented, looking at the empty unit. -And they did pin it on S.H.I.E.L.D…. Just not by who we expected.- Coulson commented. Suddenly, Queen Medusa appeared in the base, teleported by Lockjaw. -S.H.I.E.L.D…. We have heard what happened.- -Medusa, this wasn’t our fault, we are not related to Nitro…- Daisy started to explain. -I thought he was one of the Inhumans under your radar…- -Inhuman?- Quake asked. -Yes. What did you think he was?- -Mutant…- Simmons replied, and the Inhuman Queen chuckled. -Daisy Johnson, as a representative of S.H.I.E.L.D. with the Inhumans, we need you to come to Attilan with us.- -It wasn’t our fault… We fought him and captured him, but he escaped…- Fitz mentioned, and shut up immediately. -So it was your fault.- The Queen pointed out. -I mean…- Johnson started to explain, but gave up. -Okay. I’m going with you.- -Good. Farewell, S.H.I.E.L.D.- Medusa nodded at the other agents and they were teleported away by the Inhuman dog. As soon as the Inhuman arrived at Attilan, they found themselves in the middle of a fiery battle. -What's going on?- Daisy asked Medusa. -I do not know. But those are Attilans are fighting each other…- The Queen walked towards Auran, member of Attilan Security Force. -Auran, what is happening?- The Security Force member turned around and fired her laser gun at the Queen. -You think that little gun will hurt me?- Medusa replied, extending her hair towards her. Auran pulled out a knife and held it out at the Queen’s hair. -Nobody touches me!- -I don’t need to!- Quake replied, blasting a shockwave blast at the security guard. -Go!- She looked at Medusa. -I’ll handle her.- -Thank you.- The Queen replied and ran towards the Royal Palace. Amaquelin looked at Lockjaw. -Go get Kamala. We’re at War.- Flint threw a boulder at Iridia, who dodged it using her blue, butterfly wings. With the help of a tidal wave, Triton arrived in Attilan. -Hello, brother.- Karnak said, walking slowly towards the aquatic Inhuman. -Brother, what’s gotten into you? Chill!- -Nothing has gotten into me. I have never seen so clearly.- The Philosopher jumped and kicked his brother’s chest, throwing him off the wave. -Weak.- The Magister commented. Karnak ran towards the aquatic Inhuman and tried to punch him, but he dodged his fist and the martial artist hit a building instead. -Let’s shake it up!- Gorgon ran towards Inferno, leaped and stomped on the ground, creating a seismic shock that travelled quickly towards the drums player. Quake stepped between the two Inhumans, crouched and placed her hands on the ground, absorbing the blast. -Woah, who are you?- Dante asked. -I’m Daisy Johnson, and I’m with S.H.I.E.L.D.. What about you?- -I’m Dante Pertuz. Inferno. I heard what happened with that Senator… Was it you guys?- -You really think so?- Daisy raised her eyebrows. -No… But Medusa had her doubts.- -That’s why I’m here.- -Now it’s my turn!- Gorgon charged against Daisy and Dante, and the two of them used their powers against the Inhuman. Quake then looked up at the Palace, which was in flames due to the explosions that took place. -Dante, can you put out fires too?- -Yes, why?- -Can you do it with the ones over there?- Johnson pointed. -Sure. Will you be okay?- As Gorgon was standing up, Quake used a single hand to push him away again. -Okay, you’ll probably be even better than I.- Inferno nodded, heading towards the fires. Crystal, with a small team of Inhumans composed of Grid, Naja and Panacea, ran through the Palace’s hallways. Suddenly, they came face to face with Flint in one of the gardens. -Jaycen, man…- Dinesh tried to reason with his friend. -Please, Dinesh. Cut the cr*p.- Flint shook his head slightly. -Okay, we tried reasoning.- Deol said, holding his hands out at Jaycen and emitting an electromagnetic pulse at him. Crystal summoned fire and ice with her left and right hand respectively and was ready to attack the young Inhuman, when he started backing away from her. -Woah, woah, wait!- Flint exclaimed, putting his hands up. -Jaycen?- Naja asked. -Yes! Who else would I be?- -Let’s just say you weren’t being your normal self.- Panacea explained. -But somehow Dinesh’s EMP got you back to normal…- Crystal pointed out. -That would mean that this sudden craziness was achieved through some kind of electronic device…- Grid hypothesized. -Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this.- Crystal nodded, as the whole group was headed to the Throne Room. -Oh, look who came to join us!- Maximus the Mad exclaimed, standing up from the throne. Black Bolt was standing next to him motionless. -The Queen herself! Welcome to the new Attilan, your Majesty.- The villain bowed down ironically. -What did you do, Maximus?!- Medusa asked, her hair getting in a defensive stance. -Should I really explain my master plan to you?- He wondered. Then, he looked at Black Bolt. -What do you say, brother? Oh, wait, no. Don’t say anything. Not yet.- -I don't know if you can hear me through your brother's mind control, but I'm going to set you free, husband.- Medusa looked at her husband, and then at the villain. -Maximus, I don’t have time for your games. You created an Inhuman Civil War and as Queen I cannot allow it!- -I regret to inform you that you have been dethroned, Queen of Nothing.- The mad one laughed. -I am Queen and I will remain Queen.- -Too bad you don’t have a say in this.- He shrugged. -I have made a masterpiece. Well, masterpieces. I’ve been busy.- Maximus smiled. -See this artifact in my head?- He pointed at a crown shaped device. -This amplifies my powers in ways unimagined before. I am in control of most Inhumans in Attilan, and soon enough everyone will serve me.- -Why do you do this?! Are you not old enough to pursue a revenge plot out of jealousy?- -This isn’t jealousy anymore, my dear sister-in-law.- He shook his head slightly. -We’ve seen what an Inhuman Outbreak looks like thanks to those over at S.H.I.E.L.D.. The Mists of Terrigen have worked their alchemy on human and Inhuman alike, shaping creatures of terrible beauty, with the ability to inflict pain in more ways than could be imagined. But it isn’t enough. Not yet. I have devised a plan that will guarantee the exposure of the whole world to the Mists.- -Has it not been enough?! New Inhumans all over the planet, discovering they are not who they thought they were!- -It has not been enough because they still haven’t seen the beauty of it. There are groups like the Watchdogs whose only goal is to destroy us… You’re not the only one updated in current affairs, my dear.- He explained. -Did you send Hunter to the Senator’s office?- -No, of course I didn’t.- He shook his head. -I’m glad it happened, but my bomb is going to be even bigger.- -What are you talking about?- -Brother, enlighten us.- He looked at Black Bolt, who walked over to a massive shape and pulled the covers off, revealing a bomb containing Terrigen Crystals inside. -You dare…- -Oh, yes. I do.- He smiled. -You know I cannot let you do this.- -But you will.- He smiled, activating his mental device and firing a psychic blast at the Inhuman Queen. -Auran…- Nur walked towards his partner. -Why are you doing this?- The woman smiled. -Don’t you see it, Frank? This is beautiful.- -Beautiful? The city we’ve sworn to protect is about to crumble.- -You have to see the bigger picture. Maximus will lead us to victory.- -I can’t believe it’s you who is saying this.- -Well, you better believe it.- She replied, firing her gun at him repeatedly. Before she could take him down, he took his shades off and used his eyes to emit a soothing light that rendered his partner unconscious. As Gorgon was standing up again and Quake was ready to blast him, she was hit in the back by a giant fist. -Never fear! Ms. Marvel is here!- Kamala yelled, fighting the Secret Warrior. She was accompanied by Lockjaw. -Hold on!- Quake held her hands up. -I’m the good one here!- -You were hurting Gorgon.- Khan retorted. -You don’t seem too good to me… By the way, I can't believe I’m fighting THE Quake.- She whispered. -Lockjaw, tell her!- She looked at the dog, who nodded. -Oh my god, I’m so sorry!- Kamala exclaimed, hugging the other Inhuman. -I'm Kamala, I’m a huge fan of the way you quake people… I’ve also read a lot of fanfiction, I’m a huge Quaking Widow shipper.- -Uh, thanks…- Daisy smiled uncomfortably. She then looked at Karnak and Gorgon, who were running back to the Palace. -They’re retreating.- -Should we go in?- Kamala asked. -That's the mission.- Quake nodded. -Follow me.- She said, as the two Inhumans and Lockjaw ran inside the building. As the Inhumans walked inside the Throne Room, Maximus chuckled. -The little girl from New Jersey? What’s this one going to do?- -Don’t talk smack about New Jersey.- She clenched her fists. -And to answer your question… I'm here to take out the trash.- She smirked, elongating her arm to punch Maximus. He stumbled and took a couple steps backwards. Black Bolt’s brother activated his wrist-mounted laser and fired it at the young Inhuman. Lockjaw jumped and teleported Kamala to the other side of the room. -Ugh, the dog.- Maximus rolled his eyes and focused on the Inhuman canine, getting him under his control. The dog walked over to the Throne as the Inhuman Royal Family, minus Crystal and Triton, looked at the NuHumans. -Bizarro doggie!- Kamala reached out for Lockjaw. Maximus reacted quickly and fired a laser at Ms. Marvel’s embiggened hand. -Hail, Maximus! Rightful ruler of the Inhumans!- He said, as the enthralled minus Black Bolt and Lockjaw repeated the chant. The villain started reloading his blaster, ready to hit Ms. Marvel. -Kamala, watch out!- Daisy yelled, using her powers to push Khan away from the laser’s path. -Quake just saved me… I cannot believe it!- Kamala exclaimed. Maximus looked at Black Bolt. -Brother, go take care of the NuHumans outside of the Palace. We cannot have any more interruptions.- The Inhuman King nodded and flew away from the Throne Room and through the hallways at full speed. -Was that Black Bolt?- Naja asked. -Yes, it was.- Crystal nodded. -There are lots of inexperienced Inhumans out. If Black Bolt is part of whatever that's going on, then they’re in grave danger.- Grid pointed out. -I’ll go help them.- Flint replied, as he started walking away from the group. -Jaycen, no! I’ll go!- The Inhuman Princess took a step forward. The teenager turned around. -No. I was controlled and I need to give back to those I’ve hurt.- He ran out of the Palace, where he joined Iso and Haechi. -What do we do?- Mark asked, looking at the Inhuman King hovering above the streets of Attilan while summoning lighting all around himself. -King or not, we can’t allow him to destroy Attilan.- Iso said, charging a shockwave blast and firing it at Black Bolt. After he was hit, Boltagon turned around to face the NuHumans. He started channeling particles and electrons around the fork-shaped antenna upon his brow and fired a powerful blast at the teenagers. Haechi jumped in front of the blast, receiving its full blow. -Mark!- Xiaoyi crouched, placing a hand on his back. Suddenly, he transformed into an enormous dragon-bull like creature. Sim leaped forward, holding onto Black Bolt’s leg and breathing fire at him. However, the King pushed him off with a swift kick. Haechi landed on his back legs and stood up. -Hey, look- Iso placed her hand on Mark’s chest, and looked at a figure standing from afar. -Who is that?- Flint asked, as the figure walked closer to them. -Father!- The young, mysterious man yelled. -I am here. Why don’t you make it a fair fight?!- -Is that…?- Xiaoyi wondered. -Ahura Boltagon. Son of Blackagar Boltagon and Medusalith Amaquelin. Prince of the Inhumans. Heir to the Throne.- He told the other teenagers, as he started levitating towards his father. Crystal, her group and Triton ran inside the Throne Room, where they grouped themselves with Quake and Ms. Marvel. -Maximus… What have you done now?- The Princess asked. -Do I really have to explain it all over again? I already explained it to your sister.- -Medusa… Are you with him now?- The Elemental asked. -I believe I have changed my mind- She replied. -A Queen does whatever it takes.- -You bore me.- Maximus rolled his eyes. -Time to set off the Madbomb.- He smiled, taking his hand to his wrist. -Stop him!- Crystal exclaimed, as the others started running towards the villain. However, he used the other members of the House of Agon to protect him as he activated the Terrigen Bomb. Ahura charged against his father, who tried to punch him in return. The teenager blocked his fist with his wrists, as he kicked the King’s knees. Black Bolt channeled the particles to his antenna and fired an energy blast at his son. Ahura protected himself with one of his personal force fields and retaliated with energy beams from his eyes. Medusa tangled her hair around Crystal’s wrist. -I’m sorry, sister.- The Elemental said, grabbing her sister’s hair and pulling Medusa towards her. Once she was close, she covered her left fist with rocks and hit the Queen’s stomach. Gorgon walked towards Quake. -You thought it was over?- -I was expecting it not to.- The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent smirked, charging her fists. -…You’ll feel the power of Gorgon’s hoof!- Petragon lifted his leg and hit the Secret Warrior’s chest with his hoof, pushing her away. Karnak walked next to him and looked down at the agent. -And to think Medusa considered you good enough…- The Magister shook his head. -Good enough for what?- Daisy looked up at them. -It would be fatal to reveal that information to you.- Karnak replied, kicking Johnson’s face. -Dinesh, can you deactivate the bomb?- Panacea asked Grid. -I'm not sure. It doesn't look like it.- -What about how you got Jaycen off Maximus' control?- Naja wondered. Deol looked at Maximus and spotted the device on his head. -That crown. That’s how he amplified his powers like that. If I can get close enough, I can fire an EMP and deactivate it.- -On it.- Naja nodded, running towards Maximus. -You thought!- He exclaimed, getting the female Inhuman under his control. Ash walked to her and the two women started fighting, much to Maximus’ delight. Then, he focused on his brother who was still fighting Ahura. -You can win this war, brother, if you only have the will. Say the word. Gen-o-cide.- Maximus smirked. Above Attilan, Black Bolt stopped dueling with his son and looked down at the city. -GEN-O-CIDE!!!!!!!!- The King screamed, as a sonic blast powerful enough to destroy the city was headed for Attilan. -No!- Ahura exclaimed, flying in front of the blast. Closing his eyes, his father scream hit him. -As soon as my brother’s voice reaches the city, this will be over.- Maximus smiled. Suddenly, the villain was hit with an electromagnetic pulse, making his amplifier fall off his head. Deol stepped on it and immediately, everyone who was under his control got out of it and stopped fighting each other. Black Bolt broke free from Maximus’ control and saw his son being knocked out by his own attack. Horrified, the King flew towards Ahura, who had not only successfully resisted the sonic blast but absorbed its energy as well, and grabbed him midair. Boltagon flew inside the Royal Palace and into Vinatos’ lab. -King Black Bolt!- The Medical Regent of the Inhumans exclaimed. -Ahura?- He looked at the unconscious young man and then up at the King. -I’ll take care of him.- Blackagar nodded thankfully and flew inside the Throne Room, where his brother was laying down on the ground, cornered by the other Inhumans. -Black Bolt…- Medusa exclaimed when she saw her husband fly into the room. The King picked his brother up forcefully. -You may think you’ve won, brother. But the Terrigen Bomb is still active and there’s no way to stop it.- The Inhumans looked at the ticking time bomb behind them. Grid walked towards Maximus and placed a device on his mouth that kept him silent. -Finally.- -Any hypotheses on how to deactivate the bomb?- Medusa looked at Dinesh. -Actually, I have one…- Quake spoke up. -When we dealt with Hive and a very similar scheme, we sent him off in a Quinjet to outer space.- Without hesitation, Black Bolt went towards the Bomb, picked it up and flew through the Palace’s room. -What is gonna happen?- Medusa looked at the other members of the Royal Family. -No one has ever been exposed to that amount of Terrigen Mist.- -It is difficult to foresee… Only time will tell.- Karnak replied. Once Black Bolt was far enough from Earth, he let go of the bomb and started going back to Attilan. However, he wasn’t far enough from the explosion and was hit, being exposed to the Terrigen Mist and Terrigen Crystal shards. Maximus looked up at his brother’s silhouette as the King was propelled down towards the Inhuman city and crashed in the middle of the Royal Palace, unconscious. A clear smile formed on the villain’s face. Enraged, Medusa looked at Alaris, the Royal Guardsman. -Take him to the containment cells. He will face trial accordingly.- The Guardsman nodded and took the villain away. The Queen crouched besides her husband, as Panacea placed her hand on the King’s forehead. -He’s alive… But comatose.- She informed. Medusa picked her husband up with her hair and walked towards Vinatos’ lab, crying slyly. -What happened?!- The physician exclaimed. -He got hit by a Terrigen Mist explosion.- She informed him, placing him on a stretcher. -Oh, dear. First Ahura, now…- -Ahura?- Medusa interrupted him. -What happened to my son?!- She exclaimed. -K-King Black Bolt brought him here, unconscious. It looks like he absorbed one of his father’s sonic blasts.- Vinatos explained. Medusa placed her hand on her son’s cheek and stroked it gently. -Let me know if anything happens with them.- -Will do, Queen.- Before Medusa stepped inside the Throne Room, she wiped her tears off and then walked inside. When she did so, the other Inhumans were waiting for her in complete silence. -Is he okay?- Kamala asked. -He will be, I hope.- The Queen nodded. -How… How are we going to proceed? With Attilan’s rulership, I mean.- Karnak asked. -I am taking control.- She replied, sitting on the Throne. -I never asked for this, but I am in charge now.- The Royal Family bowed down and the NuHumans mimicked them. -Lockjaw, take Kamala and Daisy to their respective homes.- The dog barked back affirmatively, teleporting Ms. Marvel away first. -Karnak, can I have a word with you?- Quake asked the Magister. -Yes, of course.- The pair moved away from the group. -When you were under Maximus’ control, you… You said Medusa thought I was good enough for something… But you didn’t tell me what I was good enough for.- -Even enthralled, I remain logical and see the flaw in everything.- Karnak smiled, proud of himself. Then he looked at the Secret Warrior. -Revealing that information could be fatal… Not only to Attilan but to you, and your friends at S.H.I.E.L.D..- -When will I find out?- -I am not a psychic.- The Philosopher shook his head. -But considering what our Kingdom looks like now, I say that day will come soon enough.- Lockjaw teleported inside the Room. -Being Inhuman gets weirder and weirder, but I’m glad my new family includes a teleporting dog.- Quake commented, placing her hand on the canine. -See you soon, Daisy Johnson.- Medusa greeted her. -See you soon, Queen Medusa.- She bowed down respectfully as she was teleported away by Lockjaw. On his bed inside Vinatos’ lab, Ahura opened his eyes. However, one of them wasn’t like the other. His “evil eye” was not dormant anymore. Notes *Triton and Inferno's sprites were made by User:Danny R.R *Ahura's sprite was made by User:Sunder4321. *Quake's sprite was made by User:Loupi. Gallery NitroExplosion.jpg|BOOM! MedusaVisitsSHIELD-Madbomb.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D…. We have heard what happened." Medusa_A!_18.png|Medusa and Lockjaw arrive to Attilan AuranVsQueenMedusa-Madbomb.png|"Auran, what is happening?" MedusaVsAuran-Madbomb.png|"You think that little gun will hurt me?" QuakeVsAuran-Madbomb.png|"Go! I’ll handle her." TritonFacesKarnak-Madbomb.png|"Brother, what’s gotten into you? Chill!" KarnakVsTriton-Madbomb.png|"Weak." Karnak_A!_1_Madbomb.png|Karnak about to hit Triton Triton_A!_3.png|Triton dodges his brother's blow QuakeAbsorbsGorgonsShock-Madbomb.png|Quake absorbs Gorgon's seismic blast Flint_A!_Madbomb.png|"Please, Dinesh. Cut the cr*p." Maximus marvel.png|"Oh, look who came to join us!" Maximus_A!.png|"The Queen herself!" Maximus_A!_5.png|"Welcome to the new Attilan, your Majesty." Medusa_(Earth-1010)_002.png|"What did you do, Maximus?!" Black_Bolt_A!_18.png|"I don't know if you can hear me through your brother's mind control, but I'm going to set you free, husband." Maximus_A!_15.png|"I regret to inform you that you have been dethroned..." Maximus_A!_14.png|"...Queen of Nothing." Maximus_A!_16.png|"You’re not the only one updated in current affairs, my dear." Maximus_A!_10.png|"Oh, yes. I do." Maximus_A!_6.png|"But you will." AuranVsNur-Madbomb.png|"Well, you better believe it." Frank_McGee_(Earth-1010)_from_Madbomb.jpg|Nur takes his shades off MsMarvelVsQuake-Madbomb.png|"Never fear! Ms. Marvel is here!" MsMarvelPunchesMaximus-Madbomb.png|"I'm here to take out the trash." Maximus_A!_9.png|Maximus activating his wrist-mounted laser Maximus_A!_1.png|Maximus aiming his wrist-mounted laser Maximus_A!_12.png|Maximus aiming his wrist-mounted laser Maximus_A!_2.png|Maximus aiming his wrist-mounted laser Maximus_A!_11.png|Maximus firing his wrist-mounted laser Maximus_A!_13.png|"Ugh, the dog." Maximus_A!_17.png|Maximus enthralls Lockjaw Karnak_&_Lockjaw_A!_Madbomb.png|"Bizarro doggie!" Black_Bolt_&_the_Inhumans_A!.png|"Hail, Maximus! Rightful ruler of the Inhumans!" Maximus_A!_3.png|Maximus attacks Ms. Marvel QuakeSavesKamala-Madbomb.png|Quake saves Ms. Marvel Black_Bolt_A!_1.png|"Brother, go take care of the NuHumans outside of the Palace. We cannot have any more interruptions." BlackBoltFlies-Madbomb.png|"Was that Black Bolt?" Black Bolt_A!_01.png|Black Bolt charging lightning around himself NuHumansVsKingBlackBolt-Madbomb.png|The NuHumans vs Black Bolt Haechi_11.png|"What do we do?" Iso_8.png|"King or not, we can’t allow him to destroy Attilan" Iso_5.png|Iso charging a shockwave blast Iso_4.png|Iso charging a shockwave blast Iso_3.png|Iso charging a shockwave blast Black Bolt_A!_03.png|Black Bolt faces the NuHumans Black Bolt_A!_10.png|Black Bolt charging an energy blast Black_Bolt_A!_23.png|Black Bolt ready to attack the NuHumans Black_Bolt_A!_36.png|Black Bolt attacks the NuHumans Iso_7.png|"Mark!" Iso_6.png|Iso aids Haechi Haechi_16.png|Haechi recovers Haechi_15.png|"Hey, look" Nuhumans_Madbomb.png|"Who is that?" Iso_2.png|Iso looks at Ahura Iso_9.png|"Is that…?" Maximus_A!_7.png|"You bore me. Time to set off the Madbomb." RoyalFamilyVsNuHumans-Madbomb.png|The Royal Family vs Crystal, Triton and the NuHumans FatherAndSon-Madbomb.png|Ahura blocks Black Bolt's punch AhuraShielded-Madbomb.png|Ahura shields himself AhuraVsBlackBolt-Madbomb.png|Ahura Boltagon vs Black Bolt Gorgon_Madbomb.png|"You thought it was over?" Karnak_&_Gorgon_A!_01_Madbomb.png|"And to think Medusa considered you good enough…" Black_Bolt_A!_53.png|Black Bolt about to scream... Genocide!-Madbomb.png|"GEN-O-CIDE!!!!!!!!" GridVsMaximus-Madbomb.png|Grid attacks Maximus the Mad Maximus_A!_4.png|Maximus loses control Black_Bolt_A!_7.png|Black Bolt faces his brother Maximus_A!_19.png|"You may think you’ve won, brother." Maximus_A!_18.png|"But the Terrigen Bomb is still active and there’s no way to stop it." Black_Bolt_A!_29.png|Black Bolt as the Terrigen Bomb explodes Black_Bolt_A!_38.png|Black Bolt trying to fly away from the explosion Maximus_A!_8.png|Maximus looks up at his brother BlackBoltFalls-Madbomb.png|Black Bolt crashes against the ground Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Six Category:Assemble! Inhumanity Arc Category:Maximus (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:House of Agon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Secret Warriors (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daisy Johnson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Devi Deol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dinesh Deol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Watchdogs (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Hunter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:WHiH World News (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Chess Roberts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Leopold Fitz (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lockjaw (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Auran (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Attilan Security Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jaycen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Iridia (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karnak Mander-Azur (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Triton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gorgon Petragon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dante Pertuz (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Naja (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ash Minnick (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frank McGee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kamala Khan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Xiaoyi Chen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mark Sim (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ahura Boltagon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vinatos (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alaris (Earth-1010)/Appearances